


Groupie's Conquest

by Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins



Series: New lives, new dreams, new friends, and new beginnings [4]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins/pseuds/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins
Summary: Sarah Williams is on a mission, one that many before her have attempted, but tonight she won't fail no matter what. Tonight she's going to sneak into the dressing room of her favorite rock star.





	Groupie's Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jareth (wish I did sometimes), Sarah, or any of the characters from Labyrinth. They belong to Jim Henson and those responsible for the making of the wonderful masterpiece that is Labyrinth. This was written for fun and I make no profit from it.

Sarah Williams sat at her vanity brushing her hair, an evil smirk on her face. She had a plan for her evening and she wasn't going to let anything stop her. While her appearance wasn't normally a big priority for her, tonight she wanted to look her best. Carefully she painted her eyes and lips and even curled her eyelashes. When she was done with her hair and makeup, she stood and examined herself. Her form fitting jeans hugged her curves and she was pleased with how she looked. She turned side to side and decided she wasn't completely happy with the shirt she had chosen. She quickly changed into a slightly smaller shirt. This one had the logo from the rockstar, who's music was playing behind her, and she had altered it to have a low cut V-neck. "Perfect." She whispered as she adjusted her bra strap. She quickly placed her brand new headband on her head, put her favorite earrings in, attached her new belt accessory, and gave herself one final once over before pulling on her boots and hurrying out the door.

Soon she was standing at the front of the stage along with a few hundred other people, all of them chanting and waiting for the star of the show to appear. Sarah normally hated crowded events like this, but for him she would make an exception. She had listed to his music for year, bought all his albums, and had tons of other merchandise in her possession. She never thought of herself as a groupie, but she knew more about the rock legend that any other fan. She prided herself in that fact. And once the show was over, she was going to do what no other fan could. 

Suddenly the crowd went wild as the legendary Jaye Kingston walked on stage. He grinned and scanned the audience as he walked to the mic with his guitar in hand. "Thank you! Thank you! You're all too kind!" He bowed and blew kisses to the crowd. "Is everyone ready to rock?" The crowd screamed and cried and the louder they got the more he smiled. 

Sarah let her eyes slowly examine every inch of him. She never tired of looking at him or hearing him sing, which is why this was the 5th concert she had attended in the last two months. Seeing him in pictures or on tv was one thing, but to see him live was beyond words. Every step he took was elegant and full of grace, even more impressive was the fact he did it all in heels. His blonde hair seemed to glimmer in the light and his eyes almost glowed. Every year he changed the theme of his shows and the costumes and his make up always changed to match. This year the theme seemed to be animals. His backup dancers all wore cat ears and tails; while the other musicians had various animal masks. Jaye himself wore a cloak covered in beautiful white feathers and his make up gave him a very bird like appearance.

After seeing the theme, Sarah had gotten herself a pair of fox ears and a tail specifically for the concert. As she stood at the stage and swayed to the music, she could feel the tail swishing side to side behind her. She certainly felt very fox-like as she thought about her goal for the night. Smiling, she stared up at her prey. Yes, tonight the fox was on the hunt.

Kingston danced around the stage as he played and sang. Most of the crowd was female and they all went crazy when he stood on the edge of the stage and leaned down towards them. Everyone wanted to be lucky enough to touch him when he reached out to them, but only a few would get the chance. Kingston was also well know for his provocative songs and dance moves. The way he could gyrate his hips would put Elvis to shame. Just as he did his first of many seductive moves at the front of the stage, he glanced down and spotted her. A feral grin crossed his lips and he gave her a wink. He knew her eyes were on him as they always were. She had been to several of his concerts and she was always at the front of the stage. 

Sarah smiled seductively at the rock star as they made eye contact with one another. When he knelt and reached out to the crowd, Sarah thought he was going to grab her hand, but he pulled away at the last second and reached for fans in the other direction. She sighed as he stood back up and went on with his performance. 

Throughout the entire show, Kingston kept glancing down at the little fox on the front row. Whenever their eyes met, he made sure to lick his lips, do a pelvic thrust, turn and shake his ass or some other suggestive action. After several songs, the flowing feathered cape he wore was discarded and he continued in just the skin tight white jeans and tight button up shirt. During one song the shirt was slowly unbuttoned and he practically did a strip tease as he sang.

Sarah's eyes lit up as he started unbuttoning his shirt. When he made eye contact once more, she felt like she might melt. The smoldering look he gave her was almost enough to make her weak in the knees and from his grin he knew exactly what he was doing to her and every other female in the room. After he unbuttoned the shirt completely he slowly removed it and swung it over his head. When it went flying into the crowd, there was almost a fight as the girls scrambled to grab it. Sarah shook her head watching them fight over the discarded article of clothing. 

When the show was over Sarah wasted no time leaving the hall and making her way to the back hall where the dressing rooms were located. She wasn't the only one to head there and wait for Jaye, but she was the only one to sneak by security. While they were pushing the other screaming fans back to make a path for the rockstar, Sarah was quietly slipping into his dressing room. She found a place to hide and waited.

A few moments later Jaye Kingston made his way down the hall, smiling and shaking hands as he went and signing an occasional autograph. When he got to the door of his dressing room he faced the crowd and grinned. "Thank you everyone." He blew kisses and opened the door. "Goodnight!" He hurried in his room and locked the door. He would remain inside until the crowd was removed and he was clear to leave with no spectators.

Sighing he sat in the chair by the mirror. Catching a glimpse of something in the mirror, he tilted his head and grinned. "It seems a sneaky little fox has found her way into my dressing room. I wonder, is she here to rest for the night or perhaps she's on the hunt."

Stepping out of her hiding spot, Sarah gave him a seductive grin. "Who's the better predator, the owl or the fox?"

He grinned as he watched her approach in the mirror, her hips swaying from side to side. "I guess that depends on what prey they are hunting." He replied.

"And if the fox is hunting the owl?" She asked as she leaned over his shoulder, her mouth by his ear.

 

"Then the fox will just have to show the owl what she's got." He answered as he turned to face her. "So just what were you planning to do when you snuck in here?"

Sarah sat on the edge of the desk and picked up a makeup remover cloth. "I thought perhaps you could use some assistance removing your makeup and the rest of your costume." She smirked.

"Oh?" Kingston raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a very," he paused a moment, "generous," he smirked as he said the word, "offer. You certainly are a brave little fox, coming into reach of the owl's talons. And just what makes you so sure I'll play your little game my pretty little fox? I could call secrutiy and have you thrown out and banned from my concerts."

His gaze was intense, but Sarah didn't flinch. "You could. Or you could sit there and let me asist you. I'm sure your exhausted after such a long show. You were dancing around the whole time and I'm positive those lights put off a lot of heat. That's part of the reason you strip isn't it." She smirked.

He chuckled. "Perhaps I simply enjoy taking my clothes off for screaming girls. " He leaned back in his chair and looked her over. "Well you managed to slip in here unnoticed so I'll reward you for your efforts. Please grant me some assistance with the very difficult task of removing my makeup and costume."

Sarah smiled and stood. As she took the couple steps over to where he was sitting, his eyes traveled up and down her body, taking in every curve. She placed one hand on his shoulder and sat on his lap. "Let's get that makeup off first." She stated as she gently rubbed his cheek with the cloth.

He leaned his head into her palm as she gently scrubbed the makeup off. "You have such a gentle touch my dear." He told her as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. "I'd imagine those hands are quite skilled."

Smirking, Sarah quickly removed the tinted gloss from his lips. "My hands aren't the only thing I have skills with." She whispered as she leaned closer and gazed into his eyes.

"I would very much like to see the skills you have to offer dear." He replied as he rubbed his nose against hers. "Very much indeed." He added just before her lips touched his.

The kiss was soft at first, testing the waters as if she expected he might refuse her. When he didn't push her away, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She moaned softly as his hands began to rub up her thighs and massage her ass. When she pulled back his eyes were dark and lust filled. "I haven't finished taking off your makeup."

She reached for a new cloth, but he stopped her. "Leave it. Help me remove my costume instead." His voice was deep and husky. Nodding, Sarah stood and knelt at his feet. Slowly she unzipped his left heeled boot and removed it, tossing it to the side. She repeated the process with the right and then slowly ran her hands up his legs. "You look so beautiful staring up at me like that." He reached out and caressed her cheek. 

She turned her face and kissed his gloved palm. "Allow me to remove these for you." She gently held his wrist and slowly bit the leather and pulled at each finger, one by one, until she was able to pull the glove completely off. His hand now bare, she kissed the palm and along each of his slender digits. 

Kingston watched her as she gently caressed and kissed his hand. She soon reached for his other and repeated the process of removing his leather glove followed by tender kisses all over the newly exposed skin. Just when he thought she was done he let out a surprised gasp as she pulled one finger into her warm mouth and sucked on it gently. He closed his eyes as her tongue rolled around his finger. "Gods woman, are you trying to kill me tonight." He groaned.

Sarah looked and smiled at the extremely large lump in his already too tight pants. "And that is the bad thing about tight pants, no room to grow in." She teased as one hand rubbed slowly up his thigh.

"It wasn't much of an issue before you showed up vixen." 

"Don't worry, I won't let you suffer for long." Sarah assured him as she reached for the top of his pants. Slowly she unfastened his belt and pulled it from his pants. Next she undid the top button and grabbed the zipper. She leaned forward and rubbed her breasts against his leg as she lowered the zipper, inch by inch. When it was all the way down, she smiled at what she saw. "Are you wearing Looney Toon boxers?"

Glancing down he realized that his boxers did in fact have cartoon characters on them. Sighing he leaned back in his chair as she giggled. "So much for the mood."

Still giggling, Sarah reached in and pulled his penis from inside the satin material. "Never said I was done with you." She almost scolded. "I think they look very good on you."

A deep groan came from his throat as she worked her hands over his erection. "So glad you think so." He said as he sat forward a bit and ran his hands through her dark hair. "They were a gift from my wife."

"Looney toon boxers? Well I'd say she is a keeper." Sarah replied before licking the head of his penis in long, slow licks. 

"Oh she most definitely is." He replied, a huge grin on his face as she licked and kissed his penis all over. "She has the most amazing tongue." Lifting his hips, he shimmied his pants down and Sarah wasted no time helping him to remove them completely. As she went back to work teasing his cock with her tongue, he gripped her hair gently and tried to guide her back to the head, but Sarah wasn't ready to follow his lead.

One hand stroked him firmly as the other massaged his balls gently. "What else does she have?" Sarah asked as she pushed his satin boxers aside with her nose and kissed along his inner thigh.

"Beautiful green eyes, long, soft hair, the body of a goddess, and... ouch!" He sat up quickly feeling pain from his thigh. "And really sharp teeth." He glared at her slightly. "Careful Precious."

She chuckled. "Sorry Jareth, but I owed you for the bite mark on my shoulder from last week. At least my mark is somewhere that's easy to hide."

"Like I would hide a mark from you Precious." Jareth said as he rubbed his leg. "I'd show it with pride." Looking down he shook his head. "Guess I should be glad you didn't bite my carrot."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Did you just make a Bugs Bunny joke?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Is that the name of the rabbit?" Sarah nodded. "Well you were the one giggling like a fool when you saw my boxers."

"I just didn't expect you to wear them." Sarah admitted as her hand continued to stroke him. 

"Well you were complaining that I never wear the boxers you got me and then you laugh when I do. I'm beginning to think you gave them to me as a joke."

"No." Sarah protested. "Its just of all the days to wear them you do it when you're being Jaye Kingston the rock star." She chuckled. 

"Yes, well to be honest when I dressed this morning I had forgotten tonight I had a concert. I put them on intending to surprise my wife." He explained.

"Well I was certainly surprised." She grinned evilly and then slowly took him into her mouth. She would take a little in and then pull back until only the tip was still touching her lips. Then she'd pull him back in slowly, taking a little more each time and gradually quickening her pace.

Jareth's eyes closed as he moaned in pleasure. "Oh Sarah.." he bucked his hips towards her as he felt himself growing closer and closer to his release. "Enough teasing my love. I need you now."

Sarah pulled her mouth away long enough to say "You'll have me soon enough my King." Before he could argue she went back to sucking and licking his now throbbing cock.

Jareth's hands gripped her hair and gently pushed her down further and further. His breathing became ragged as he tried to maintain control. "Sarah..." her name came out as a moan as he came in her mouth. 

Sarah swallowed his load and licked him clean. "Feel good love?" She asked as she looked up at him with a gentle smile.

His hands caressed her head as he tried to calm his breathing. Opening his eyes, he shook his head. "Good doesn't even describe the way you make me feel my Queen."

Sarah gently tucked him back inside his boxers and stood. "Well I believe its time for the King to leave the building." She held her hand out to him. 

He took her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "So soon? Are you not feeling well Precious?" He asked in a concerned tone. It wasn't like her to finish her game of the groupie seducing the rockstar so early.

"I feel fine Jareth." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I would just prefer the comforts of our bedroom over your dressing room right now." She kissed him softly. "And I believe the baby would agree with me."

"Baby?" Jareth looked confused for a moment as his mind processed it. "Precious are you...?"

She nodded. "Yes love you're going to be a father again."

He hugged her tightly. "Oh Sarah!" He kissed forehead. "I thought you didn't want another child. When you were having Tara, you threatened my person with some very unpleasant physical harm if I were to touch you again."

"That was pain and hormones talking. I would never really do any of those things to you. Besides I know how much you wanted a son. It would be wrong of me not to try at least one more time." Sarah explained.

"Oh Sarah I was thrilled to become a father. I could care less if our baby was a boy or girl. I never thought I'd love any girl other than you, but I was wrong. I love Tara more than words can express, just like I'll love this new child, no matter the gender." Jareth told her as he gently rubbed her stomach. "Another baby." He grinned. Kissing her cheek, he held her tight in his arms.

"Let's go home my love."

"As you wish my Queen." Jareth whispered before working his magic and transporting them to their bedroom in the castle beyond the Goblin City. Once they were there, he slowly laid her on the bed and admired her as his hand caressed her stomach. "My beautiful Sarah." He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a soft and loving kiss.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss. When he pulled back, she smiled at him. "I love you Jareth."

"I love you too." He covered her face with kisses as his hands ran down her body slowly. He grabbed the bottom of her tshirt and slowly started pulling it up. Sarah sat up and helped him remove the shirt, which was promptly thrown on the floor. Jareth kissed the tops of her breasts and licked along the edge of the bra as one hand reached behind her and expertly unfastened it. When it fell and revealed her sensitive nipples, Jareth kissed his way between her breast and around the underside of her left one while his hands pulled the bra from her arms and tossed it over his head. 

Laying back slowly, Sarah sighed contently as Jareth's mouth covered her chest with kisses, licks, and the occasional gentle nip. "Jareth..."

As he hand reached for his boxers, he grabbed it and placed it over her head. "No my Queen, its my turn to take you to heaven. You just lay back and enjoy." Jareth told her as he smiled and rubbed his head against her chest. He could feel her heartbeat and loved that its pace was quickening because of him. He kissed the place directly over her heart and then sucked the skin there until he left a mark. "Before you even think about getting even for this mark, this one will fade from you in a few days, but you've left your mark permanently on my heart and it will never fade." He kissed up her neck slowly as he spoke. "You're my equal, my other half, my love and my life." He kissed her jaw and up to her lips. He peppered her face with soft kisses as he continually whispered, "I love you."

Sarah ran her fingers through his wild blonde hair. "Jareth." When she whispered his name he stopped kissing her and gazed into her emerald eyes. Sarah caressed his cheek and smiled up at him. "I love you too, more than I ever thought possible." She pulled him down to her and kissed him with all the passion that she felt for him. 

He returned her kiss with equal passion as one hand worked on unfastening her pants. When he pulled back he smiled as her and sat up. "My sneaky little fox." He removed her belt and the soft fox tail that was attached to it. When Sarah reached up to remove her headband with the fox ears, Jareth stopped her. "Leave the ears. They look adorable on you." He kissed her forehead and then moved down her body. "I want you in nothing but those ears." He slowly unzipped her jeans and then moved to the end of the bed. After he removed her boots and tossed them aside, he pulled her jeans off and added them to the pile of clothes on the floor. Admiring his wife, Jareth smiled at her choice of underwear. "I see the sly little fox truly is one of my groupies." He slowly pulled the blue panties down her legs and held them up for her to see. "Do I want to know where you found undergarments with my face on them?"

Sarah chuckled. "The internet is a wonderful thing. You can find almost anything there."

"Remind me to ban you from using that cursed machine when you visit young Toby." Jareth said half-jokingly as he kissed up her right leg.

"But then how would I get you more boxers?" Sarah asked as she tried to keep a straight face.

Jareth groaned as she reminded him of the looney toon boxers that he was still wearing. "I think I can managed just fine with out such silly garments." He ran his hand up her legs as he kissed up her body slowly. "Although I won't complain if you want to get more of those sexy little night gowns you like to wear when I come home from Court meetings." He kissed along her side and stopped to rub and nuzzle her stomach. He placed his ear against her belly and listened. 

Sarah laughed lightly and played with his hair. "Those nighties may be the reason for my slowly expanding stomach."

"No. That would imply that I only ravish you when you wear them." He reached up with one hand and softly massaged her left breast. "I don't need any special outfit or reason to make love to you." Sarah gasped in pleasure when he pinched her nipple between his fingers. "I want you all the time." He kissed up to her right breast and licked the nipple. "Now let me show you how much I desire you."

"Jareth..." Sarah moaned his name as he used his tongue to stimulate her. Her hands gripped his hair as he sucked on her breast, his tongue licking and rolling around her hard nipple. She gently raked her nails across his scalp as he switched to her left breast.

As he lavished attention on her breasts with his mouth, one hand inched down her stomach to her thigh. He softly caressed her thigh and couldn't help but smile as he felt her shift to spread her legs for him. "Does my little fox want something?" He teased as he kissed her collarbone.

"Jareth, I need you."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "You'll have me soon enough my Queen." He said as his fingers teased her lips, her wetness already seeping out. "First I'm going to take you to heaven." Slowly he slid his finger in her and firmly stroked her clitoris. He watched her closely as he moved his fingers expertly touching and caressing her most sensitive area in the way he knew would drive her crazy. He smiled watching her close her eyes and grip the sheets. 

A low moan escaped her throat as Jareth inserted one finger inside her. He moved his finger in and out as his thumb massaged her clit. As he felt her muscles tensing he added a second finger and increased his pace. "Come on Precious, let me hear those delicious sounds that only I can hear."

"Jareth..." She moaned his name.

"That's it." He licked her nipple and sucked on it gently. "I want you to scream my name." He told her as he added a third finger and pinched her other nipple with his free hand.

"Oh god, Jareth...." She cried out as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching.

Just as she was about to go over the edge, Jareth pulled his hand away. She whimpered at the loss of contact. "Relax love, I'm still going to send you to heaven." He kissed down her stomach. He licked her juices from his hand. "You taste sweet as always Precious." He kissed her thigh and gently bit it.

"Ow!"

Jareth chuckled. "Now we're even love." Before Sarah could respond, he licked her opening. He lapped up all of her juices and used his tongue to massage her clit. Sarah moaned feeling his tongue on her. Her moans only increased his desire to pleasure her. He thrust his tongue in her and swirled it around. When he pulled back he immediately inserted two fingers into her. He pumped her slowly and licked and sucked on her clit. His free hand reached out and from hers and interlaced their fingers. Sarah held his hand tight as he brought her closer and closer to her release.

"Jareth...." Sarah called his name repeatedly as her breathing became heavy and ragged.

He could tell she was close and he increased his efforts. His fingers moved faster in and out of her and he sucked harder on her clit, his tongue rolling all over it. Soon she cried out his name as she hit her climax. Her legs quivered and her nails dug into his hand as she rode out her orgasm. Jareth removed his fingers and gently lapped up the fluids flowing from her. He tasting her, especially when she came. It pleased him greatly to know he did this to her.

When he was done cleaning her up, Jareth moved to lay by her side. He brushed a sweat soaked strand of hair from her face. She turned her head and smiled at him, still breathing hard. "Jareth." Sarah reached out and brushed her thumb over his lips.

He kissed the pad of her thumb gently as he watched her try to calm her breathing. "You look so beautiful."

She chuckled. "I'm covered in sweat and naked. My hair is a mess and what makeup may be left has certainly smeared."

"And you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Jareth replied as he leaned over her. Kissing her lips, he slowly removed his boxers and tossed the on the floor with the rest of their clothing. "I can't wait any longer love. I need you."

Nodding Sarah ran her hands up his chest. "I need you too. Please Jareth. Take me now."

Jareth moved over and kissed her over and over, his hands caressing anything they touched. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust himself inside. He buried himself deep in her and held her tight. "Sarah..." He moaned her name as he felt her inner walls squeeze him. He slowly moved in and out of her, gradually increasing his pace. 

Sarah wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him closer to her. Jareth let out a low growl as her nails raked up and down his back. "Faster love." She whispered. Jareth did as she wanted and increased his pace. Faster and faster he thrust into her. The air was filled with their moans and the sounds of skin slapping skin. 

Feeling his release nearing, Jareth reached a hand between them and stroked her clit. "I'm close Sarah. Come with me love."

"Jareth..." She called out his name over and over as she was unable to form any kind of coherent thought because of the complete bliss she was feeling. Soon Jareth felt her walls tightening around him and he held out as long as he could, wanting her to climax with him. The moment he felt her muscles begin to quiver from her next orgasm, he let go and filled her with his seed.

They called out to one another as they both fell over the edge. Clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it, they rode out their orgasms together. Jareth collapsed on top of her, but was conscious enough to use what little strength he had to roll them on to their sides so he wouldn't crush her. They layed that way, holding on to each other for quite some time, there breathing slowly returning to normal.

Sarah smiled as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you."

He returned her smiled and kissed her sweetly. "I love you too my little groupie." 

Sarah chuckled and snuggled against him. Yes she was his groupie and always would be. She had completed her conquest though. She had the greatest treasure any fan could ever want, the heart, body, and soul of the man himself.


End file.
